Mako Orikawa
Origins: Magicalize Classification: Human, "Magical Girl", trading company employee Threat level: Wolf+ Powers and abilities: Superhuman reactions, attack speed and durability, teleportation (also able to teleport other people as long as they're touching her and can even teleport people to her location), telekinetic blasts, able to sense women that are being sexually abused (when a woman is being sexually abused, she can hear the woman's heart calling out for help. This ability functions similarly to radio waves with each magical girl picking up slightly or completely different frequencies and as such, detecting crimes that some other magical girls may not be able to), is also able to detect the spirits of women that are calling for help, sometimes receives premonitions in her dreams that warn of impending danger, is able to view where a magical girl on a different frequency wishes to teleport to via physical contact. Physical strength: At least high human level (Regularly exercises and is an exceptional skier and swimmer) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Building (Tore apart a shipping container and almost broke apart a warehouse in the first chapter without the use of a wand to focus her power, has fragmented several large walls, uprooted several large tree's with a single blast, destroyed much of a barn and overturned a tractor with another, blew away all the rubble of a collapsed cave that Masaki was buried under. In the final chapter, she moved through Mistresses telekinesis and overpowered her, blowing apart the side of a large wooden shrine and sending the Mistress barrelling through the woods, uprooting and snapping trees in the process) Durability: Building (Has durability at least comparable to Seo who withstood having her own attack forced back at her by the Mistress, Mako and Seo have also withstood being in close proximity to each others attacks) Speed: At least human+ travel speed with at least faster than the eye reactions and attack speed, possibly supersonic reactions (Comparable to Seo who seemingly teleported away after a man with a rifle opened fire on her while being only a few meters away) Intelligence: At least high, employee of a company noted to be "filled with geniuses". Stamina: At least above average, a physically active individual whom is capable of swimming long distances. Range: Tens of meters with telekinetic blasts, at least 20 miles with her detection ability and teleportation based on Saki's range, possibly at least 160 miles (Seo seemingly travelled that distance in chapter 21 although whether it actually happened or not is unclear) Weaknesses: She can sometimes lose herself in her rage as well as her duty as a magical girl, putting her in a sort of trance. Mako is unable to ignore the voices of women that call for help, forcing her to always act in that moment even if inconvenient. Had little control over her teleportation at first, she could originally only teleport to the scene of an assault and would often be left stranded afterwards without any clothing. Later learned how to teleport to Masaki's location and then gained further control afterwards, being able to teleport people to her location as well as teleport to other select locations with sufficient resolve. Any velocity and inertia that occurs just prior to teleporting will carry over after having teleported. She is unable to teleport to a person or place that she doesn't know very well. The strength of her telekinetic blasts rip her clothing apart when she uses them and as such, is constantly needing to change outfits which Masaki usually provides. Requires a wand to focus her powers as to not cause too much damage to the surrounding environment or people. In early chapters if she was startled by a man, she would subconsciously teleport away to a random location without her clothing barring panties but she has seemingly since overcame this weakness. If a sexual assault has occurred without the woman in question's knowledge, Mako will only be alerted of the crime once the woman has realized what has happened, meaning identifying the criminal can become difficult in these circumstances. Unable to use her powers as well as normal if intoxicated. A magical girl can be tricked into detecting and teleporting to a sexual assault if an individual or party simply stage a fake assault. She is unable to use her powers if her eyes are covered. Supposedly if a magical girl loses her virginity, she can no longer use magic although this was never confirmed. Standard equipment: Her wand. Category:Co-protagonist Category:Female Category:Threat level Wolf Category:Magicalize Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Magic user Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:BB:GC Category:Teleport